Walking on Broken Glass
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: a songficcie based on an Annie Lennox song (one of my fave). It's about Lantis (major hunk!! ^_^) and his feelings toward Eagle (waaahhh poor baby!!!!) and Hikaru. Oh yeah there's spoilers if you haven't seen the anime or read the manga.


This is my 1st Rayearth fic

Walking on Broken Glass

A Rayearth Songfic

By Sakura

You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew

But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you

Lantis looked at the starless sky towards what he hoped was Autozam. It was only a few days since he returned, but to him it felt like a lifetime ago when he and Eagle were enjoying each other's company. Eagle was so innocent then, he had welcomed the Cephirian so openly that it shocked the somber man to the core.

"I'm sorry Eagle," he whispered, knowing somehow that his decision to leave his dearest friend will cause them great pain.

Since you've abandoned me

My whole life has crushed

Won't you pick the pieces up,

'Cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass

Lantis was once again outside the castle, looking up at the sky where Autozam's battleship, NSX, hung like a dark cloud waiting to pour down. The magic knight Hikaru had just been captured by Eagle.

His best friend and lover was behind Autozam's sudden invasion of Cephiro. The shock still held him in place. Never in his life would he imagine that his sweet, innocent Eagle would willingly declare war on anyone. He understood the blond commander's need to save his slowly decaying country, but he just couldn't believe that Eagle was the one doing this.

Though he still remained cool and calm as he always appeared to be, deep inside, Lantis' heart was breaking. He never wanted to fight his beloved, but now he would have to. He couldn't let Cephiro fall into anyone's hands. Especially since the Magic Knights so passionately vowed to help fight and search for the new pillar.

The sun's still shining in the big blue sky

But it don't mean nothing to me

Oh let the rain come down

Let the wind blow through me

The rain continued to pour down as Lantis remained glued to the spot where he'd last seen Eagle's FTO snatch up the little magic knight and leap into the dark sky. "Lantis!!" came Primera's voice. "Lantis!!!! Where are you?"

The fairy had gotten a huge crush on him after being saved by him. He would've thought it cute if Cephiro and his heart hadn't been in such a sorry state. The aqua haired fairy flew up to him followed by Mokona and the other two magic knights. "Are you ok Lantis? You're not hurt are you?" she asked, fussing over the tall kailu.

"Lantis-san," said the short haired knight, "Where is Hikaru-san? Is she all right?"

He looked at the girl and lowered his head slightly. "Gomen nasai," he said, "She has been captured by Autozam." The shock on the knights' faces mirrored the pain in his heart.

I'm living in an empty room

With all the windows smashed

And I've got so little to lose

That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass

Lantis lay awake in his extremely Spartan room. The only furniture in the room was a bed, a small nightstand, and a washbasin and mirror. The lights were off and the dark sky outside made it almost impossible to see.

The dark haired man had been unable to sleep since his first meeting with Eagle since he left Autozam months ago. Without looking, Lantis reached over to the nightstand and picked up a glowing blue disk. It was the one memento he allowed himself to take from Autozam.

The disk shot a blue light upward and a holographic picture of him, Eagle, Geo, and Zazu appeared. The three Autozamites were smiling and laughing while Lantis had been trying not to look as out of place as he felt. The picture had been taken on Eagle's birthday and he had been invited to celebrate with the blond's two most trusted friends.

"Why did you have to chose now to attack Eagle?" he whispered in the dark. "Why you?"

And you're trying to cut me down

You know that I might bleed

'Cause if you're trying to cut me down

I know that you'll succeed

And if you want to hurt me

There's nothing left to fear

'Cause if you want to hurt me,

You're doing really well my dear

"Eagle why are you doing this?" the tall kailu asked his friend. Eagle sighed, sitting on the bed in his cell.

"You know why, Lantis."

"Not that," Lantis said. "Why did you choose to lead the invasion?"

Eagle smiled sadly at his lover. "I missed you, I wanted to see you again."

It was a lie, but the taller man knew that if Eagle wanted to tell him the real reason why, he would tell him when he was ready. "I missed you too. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Lantis then turned and left, reactivating the barrier before exiting the dark room.

"I'm sorry too, Lantis." Eagle suddenly broke into a coughing fit, the strain of leading the invasion and dealing with the other invading countries was taking its toll on the frail boy. "I haven't much time left," he said frowning at the blood on his hand. "Forgive me, dear Lantis."

Meanwhile, Lantis was once again in his room looking at the picture, feeling terrible. There was a soft hesitant knock on his door. "Yes?" he called, quickly hiding the holodisk.

"Lantis?" came Hikaru's voice. "Are you all right?" She had learned from Eagle that he and the Autozamite commander were once friends. The concern in her eyes was the same as Eagle's whenever he'd gotten too silent.

"I'm fine, thank you," he said actually managing to smile a little at the petite knight. The girl from another world was being to grow on him. In fact he saw so much of Eagle in her that it was almost as if his beloved had been returned to him and the boy in the cell was a pale imitation. Hikaru had the same innocence that had drawn the somber kailu to Eagle in the first place.

"Do you want to talk about it? Umi-chan and Fuu-chan told me that things are better once you talk about them."

Lantis considered the offer for a few moments then stepped aside so the girl could enter.

Now everyone of us was made to suffer

Everyone of us was made to weep

But we've been hurting one another

And now the pain has cut too deep...

So take me from the wreckage

Save me from the blast

Lift me up and take me back

Don't let me keep on walking...

Walking on broken glass

"It's not fair!" Hikaru said looking at the limp body of Eagle in Lantis' arms. "He wanted to see you again."

The tall man looked sadly at the knight he'd fallen in love with. He could see that even though she'd finally realized that she had fallen in love with him, she also had fallen in love with Eagle as well. The blond's collapse after freeing Lantis from Nova's mashin grieving her greatly.

"I'm a horrible person!" she cried. "I promised not to let anyone die again and now Eagle's-" Hikaru was unable to finish, her voice cracking. She began to weep.

Umi and Fuu wrapped their arms around their fellow knight, tears also flowing freely from the girl's eyes. "Hikaru-san…" Fuu tried to comfort her dearest friend, but couldn't find the right words. Umi just held the petite redhead and wept with her.

"Daijoubu," Eagle said, startling everyone in the room. "So please don't cry, Hikaru."

Lantis looked down at his lover's body. There was still no change. He could feel a faint pulse, but Eagle hadn't stirred at all. He was very confused as was everyone else.

As if reading their minds, Eagle's voice spoke again. "I used too much of my mental energy," he explained. "I've known this was going to happen for some time. You needn't be sad Hikaru, Lantis. I'm still alive, but my body needs to sleep until I can recover fully."

"So you're saying that you went into a coma, Eagle-san?" Fuu asked, still a little shocked from hearing the boy's voice in her mind.

"Is that what you call it on your world?" he asked. "Then I guess I am in a coma."

"You're… you're not dead?" Hikaru asked, sniffling a little.

There was a soft chuckle and she thought she could see the blond smiling. "No little knight. I'm not. Though it'll be a while before I can see your kawaii face again."

The look of sheer relief on her face brightened and calmed Lantis' own frantic heart. He'd never be able to forgive himself if Eagle had indeed died.

"Lantis, stop blaming yourself!" his lover chided. "I've been ill like this before you came. It would have happened with or without you."

To everyone's surprise, Lantis smiled. "I'm glad you're safe," he said adjusting Eagle's body so that the boy's head rested on his shoulder.

"I'll set a room aside for him so he can rest," Clef said glad that everything had worked out.

"I'll come with you if you don't mind," Hikaru said to Lantis.

The kailu smiled and said, "Thank you."

Along the way to Eagle's new room, Hikaru and Lantis walked silently down the halls until Eagle grew impatient with his lover's shyness. 'Why don't you ask her?' Eagle whispered to him. Lantis blushed, which an extremely rare occurrence.

Clearing his throat, he waited until the magic knight and new pillar looked at him. "How does someone on your world show their love for someone?" he asked.

Hikaru blushed as she thought of a proper answer. "When you love someone very much you ask them to marry you," she replied.

"Marry?"

"It's when you want to be with them forever," she explained still blushing.

The kailu grew silent again before asking, "Is there anyone you want to marry, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's blush grew redder, "You and Eagle!" she announced brightly, her innocent eyes sparkling brightly.

"Can you marry two people?" the kailu asked. 

Confused, Hikaru shook her head. "I... don't know. But I really want to be with you and Eagle."

"Why don't we Lantis?" Eagle asked, causing both to blush. "I love you both, so I don't mind."

"You do?" Hikaru asked stunned.

"Yes Hikaru. I love you and Lantis so very much. I'm honored you want us to be together forever." Hikaru felt a gentle warm presence in the back of her mind; it was almost like a lover's embrace.

The tall man also felt it and smiled. "Eagle," he said at a lost for words.

"Aishiteru Lantis, Hikaru," Eagle said picking up their love for him from their hearts.

~Owari~


End file.
